Yoko Style of Some Fairy Tale
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: What happens when you have a legendary theif and a princess with five older brothers in the same story? Well, the princess is no high noes girl and the theif well...a theif. Princess is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Youko Style of Some Fairy Tale

Part I

Once upon a time there was a beautiful Yoko princess named Tatta Hitotsu No Gini Ronomono (A/N: I know that's a long name it means one solely of silver, if I translated it wrong sorry but that's the general meaning) but her family called her Gini or Kyoko for short. Being a hybrid of a rough Grey and an elegant Silver Youko it created a lovely effect form her body. Tall and slender unlike some of hybrid brother who had took on more of the Grey Yoko heritage and she took on more silver their Silver Youko heritage. Her beauty was known far and wide so was the fact that she wasn't vain for it. She thought everyone else had more beauty than her and for that outlook she was always polite to anyone she meant, either it was a peasant or royalty or bandit. She also had several brothers, five to be precise, and because of them she knew who to deal with men.

Her oldest brother, Aden, had become king after their father died and was very protective of her. He always had a guard watching over her when she left the castle. Aden heard from one the guards that her beauty caught the attention of one of the most legendary thief of Makai, Youko Kurama. After that he ordered that two of his best guards were to escort his sister outside the castle and even in the opened areas of the castle. He was not going to let the thief get his hands on his precious sister.

Unknown to him the silver haired Youko was already stalking his prey, learning everything he could about her. He learned that she was loved by all towns' people of kingdom and had many handsome suitors. The funny thing was the princess somehow knew that they were only coming to her because of beauty and not for any alliances with her kingdom for that she rejected them. He was quite proud of himself when he learned that one could easily enter the princess' room by climbing the ivy vines that climbed up from the garden below to round her balcony and that it was a habit for her to come out onto the balcony before getting dressed. He planned to snatch the princess in the morning it was the only time she was not under guard.

Kurama patiently waited just above the Princess Kyoko's (A/N: I really don't want to write her whole name) balcony an hour before she woke up. Right on schedule he heard Kyoko yawn as she stepped out of bed and walked to the door of her balcony. Kurama tensed preparing to jump behind her and swipe her away (A/N: no pun intended) as she opened the glass door of the balcony. When she at she at the railing he jumped down, picked her bridal style, and jumped off the balcony.

Kyoko was caught off guard when someone in one fail swoop, scooped her up and made off with her. All she could do was hold onto the capture's neck and pray that he wouldn't hurt her. Her captor ran faster than her or anyone she knew and that was saying something since she sometimes outran her guards to be alone. Right now, though, she was just kidnapped from her own home and in broad daylight no less. She opened her eyes and saw one of her brothers walking by a window and she screamed as loud as she could and it got his attention as well as the captors.

The other Youko picked up more speed and entered the forest just outside the town and let the princess watch as the town disappeared from sight. When they finally stopped Kyoko's captor took her into a cave and presided to set her on a bed. She quickly crawled away from her captor afraid of what he was going to do to her.

Kurama smiled when he saw the princess curl into a tight ball and proceeded to her tail around her knees. He sat next to her and started to pet her hair. The princess trembled and Kurama thought, _'She must think that I want to have my way with her. Can't say I blame her for thinking that when I just kidnapped her.'_

"What do you what from me?" she asked with a voice that rivaled a violin (A/N: I like the sound of a violin).

"Nothing," he told her.

She stopped shaking, "So I'm your newest treasure?"

He chuckled at her straight forwardness, "In a manner of speaking-"

She suddenly pushed him away with surprisingly strength and finally looked at him with wonderfully cold silver eye, "I'm no one's trophy."

Kurama smiled at her asked, "Would you rather have one of your suitors kidnap you instead? Believe me one of them hired a ninja to figure out your routine and I must say you do go by a routine. That's how I got you."

"Bastard. . ." as she turned away sitting down holding her knees to her chest.

"Well, well, the princess can curse," Kurama chuckled.

"I grew up with five brothers I learnt how to speak their language and be one of them."  
"You wouldn't expect that with your beauty."

Almost immediately Kyoko blushed when he mentioned her beauty and quickly denied it, "No, I'm not that beautiful."

He smiled to himself, _'She's as modest as they say she is.'_ "Oh, but it's true you are very beautiful."

"No! I'm not!" she quickly turned away to hide her blushing face. She felt out of place not just because she was still in her nightgown but also her captor kept on persisting that she was beautiful and she was not use to that. She always thought of herself of average looking on looks but youkai lords always tried to win her hand.

_'My new treasure is going to be fun to play with,' _(A/N: no you sick disgusting weirdos...at least not yet) he smiled to himself.

Unknown to him King Aden, now that he heard his sister was kidnapped, sent for the best trackers in the lands, the Takashi Ninja Clan, they were the only ninjas he trusted not to betray him. Hoshi was sent with her squad and her new prentice, Yusuke not the brightest boy in the world but very strong and trustworthy. It would take days for the squad to get to the castle and by then anything could happen to the kingdoms only princess. He sent out his best trackers and some of his best soldiers but that's all he could do.

He and his brothers were in the library all angry at themselves that the legendary thief took their sister. Akira, the youngest, he was beating himself up for not reacting quicker when he saw Kyoko taken away. Daiki, the second oldest, was angry at everything all the time but right now it was the Youko Kurama he was pissed at. Isamu, the forth youngest, being a romantic person he was hoping the thief would become their brother-in-law. Katsu, the third oldest, was always quiet but right now he ranting about how angry he was about the kidnapping but it didn't take long for him to lose his voice.

"All of you shut up!" Aden finally yelled as he stood up. "There's nothing we can do! We have to wait until the Takashi squad comes!"

The four other men had been silent ever since Katsu lost his voice but none of them contradicted Aden for they all knew he was just thought he heard people talking when he very flustered or angry.

Isamu looked up from his romance novel and told Aden, "Big brother calm down, like you said there's nothing we can do. It's not like we can hunt Kurama-kun down. Sure we, just like any other Yoko, can track but Kurama-kun can cover his tracks and scent. Besides-"

Aden turned to his brother with his face red with anger and teeth clenched, "Just read your book!"

Isamu yelped and hid his face in his novel.

Akira got up and said, "You should be taking your anger out on my and not Isamu-kun. He wasn't the one that heard and saw our sister's kidnapping."

"Yes, but he was going suggest that that thief would become our brother-in-law," Aden told him as he turned to the window.

"Oh," he and Katsu looked suspiciously at Akira as he continued to read his book. "You've been reading too many romantic novels."

Fire-Ninja-Yamakaza: Okay I need help I want to keep this going for a few more chapters but I don't quite know how. Ideas would be great but Kyoko is not a wimp that's all I want to put about her. So I would be very greatful for ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoko Style of Some Fairy Tale

Part II

Katsu was in the training room practicing his sword skills as he thought about how the thief could've gotten past the wards he, himself, placed on the castle since he was in charge of protecting the castle and training the guards. He got lessons from one of the strongest Takashi in the clan on wards. So how did this thief get past them?

_'How could that thieving Yoko get past my wards? I improve them and change ever single one of them every two days. No one outside our family knows about the wards no one else. There must have been some way for him to find out because I don't believe my brothers would put her in danger on purpose.'_

Katsu placed his sword against the wall and leaned against as he thought about the possibilities of how things ended up like how they did and then he heard it. Going to the door he found Isamu running down the hall screaming like a girl as usual as Aden ran after him hot on his tail waving a letter around and yelling at him. He couldn't make out what Aden was saying but he knew Isamu was in trouble.

***

Akira was going over the visitor logs for the palace but wasn't able to concentrate on the work. There was no way for him to do his work and get it right. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair his ears twitched as he tried to listen to for Kyoko's laughter but heard none. Katsu told him check the logs from a month or so ago to see if anyone appeared on the list that could've helped Kurama get in but no one not a thief was put into any log. Not only that but the only ones that could possibly know was his brothers and sister and get through the wards was them and the guards.

_'So how is it possible that Yoko Kurama knew of the wards and get through them when they're changed by Katsu everyday or so. Hell! I don't even know when he changes them!'_ Akira leaned back in his chair and began to think hard, _'How did he know that we had wards anyways? Katsu never told anyone outside the...family...It has to be Isamu! He somehow told that thief about it the wards. Of course Isamu was the only one that Katsu told about the days he changes the wards.' _"That bastard! I have to tell Aden." With that he ran out of the room and straight to Aden's room.

***

Aden sat on his bed and sighed, _'How could this have happened to my sister? If I find however let this happen I'm going to kill them!'_

"Aden!" Akira yelled as he burst into the room.

Aden cried out as he fell onto the floor, he swiftly got to his feet and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing barging in here like that?"

"But brother I know who gave Yoko Kurama the information about wards!"

"Who?!" Aden quickly grabbed Akira by his collar.

Akira grunted and grasped Aden's hand as he answered, "Isamu...Isamu was the only one that knew of the wards and when Katsu changed them since he's the one in charge of the guard's schedules and the security of the castle. He's the one that granted Katsu the permission to study wards. It was Isamu!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Aden dropped Akira and ran out of the room towards Isamu's room.

***

Isamu sat in his room reading another one of his romance books as the rest of the castle was in the uproar over his sister for the last few weeks. Hoshi and her apprentice were already off searching for Kyoko with several other members of her clan. But he ignored the rest of the world, for he knew she was safe, and blushed at the love scene of a prince giving up a princess with money and high stature for a peasant woman who worked in a bakery and only a kind heart.

Isamu closed the book and pressed it to his chest and sighed, _'How beautiful...I hope someday I'll meet a woman like her. Speaking of meeting someone I wonder how Kyoko doing? I know I'm supposed to be worried about her but I believe she's safer with Yoko than she with us at the moment. I'm glad he got my letter-Oh shit!'_ Isamu suddenly filled with dread as he realized one thing he feared the most, _'If Aden finds out that I sent a challenge to Yoko Kurama he'll kill me! Why didn't I think of that before I sent the letter? NO! It's for Kyoko's own good that she's with Yoko. If anyone can protect her it's him. I can't allow any of them to find her too soon. Sister Kyoko...I hope you can prove to everyone you're stronger than everyone thinks.'_

Isamu didn't notice the servants come in and out doing their usual jobs throughout the room. He was too busy thinking about how to keep his brother from finding out about the letter he sent to Yoko Kurama. He loved his sister and so did everyone in their family but they didn't see her true power that he and their father saw in her. Suddenly Isamu hear one thing that he dreads...Aden yelling.

"Isamu! You're dead meat!"

"Shit..." he quickly jumped to his feet and ran across his room to the other side of his bed as Aden entered the room. "Y-yes brother?"

"What the hell did you tell Yoko Kurama?" Aden yelled as stood slightly hunched over watching him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Isamu tried to look innocent but knew it wouldn't work.

"You know what I'm talking about! You let that thief in and let him take our sister! Why?" he jumped over the bed and landed where Isamu was as he ran across the room.

"I have my reasons of doing so! And believe me the reasons are good ones!" Isamu ran behind a corner table beside his comfy chair in a pathetic way to hid.

"Tell me why then before I kill you!" the older Yoko yelled as he quickly tried to corner the younger Yoko.

"Stop chasing me then!" he cried as he ran out of his room with Aden hot on his tail, literally.

"Then stop running!"

"Stop chasing me then! I'm running because you're chasing me!" as he led Aden throughout the castle desperate to get away.

"I'm chasing you because you're running! Now get your ass back here! That's an order!"

"NO! You're going to kill me!"

"You got that right!"

Isamu wailed as tears streamed down his face, "Stop it! I just want to read my novels!!"

"Oh you'll read you're novels soon enough!"

"I hate when you say that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers...

Help! Should I focus on Kyoko and Kurama in the next chapter or the brothers? I don't know which one! Please help me.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your support and for the suggestion I'm working on the chapter right now and it's decided to be Kyoko and Kurama. But first off I must say Wow! I never got this many reviews for one story. Thank you once again I'll finish the chapter as soon a possible. As long as I don't get writers block. Baibai!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for R&R! I really like reviews and know that people like my stories. So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

After a week of being held by Youko Kurama, Kyoko was secretly enjoying her time with him but she put up a false act and gave the thief a hard time about her being with him and how she was use to a lot better things. Kurama used his plants to keep her inside his den while he was out and he also gave her a few outfits to wear but she gave him a knuckle sandwich when he tried to get her to wear a belly dancer outfit. To say the least Kurama was not expecting her to have that much strength even though he knew she had five older brothers.

Kyoko met some of Youko's friends and learned that some of them started out their thief life because they didn't have enough money to feed themselves or their families. Although some of them did it because they were bored. Kurama made sure none of his friends didn't get too friendly with her and made it clear he would kill them if they did. What really got to her was the sleeping arrangement. There was only one bed and he thought he was going to sleep in it with her but another right hook to his face said otherwise.

Youko usually went out during the day which left Kyoko nothing to do and this day was one of the days she was really bored. Since she didn't know the outside world as well as Youko she dare not leave the safety of his den but instead decided to make believe she was waltzing with one of her brothers. It was during that time that Kurama decided to show up and watched her curiously as she danced with an invisible person.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Waltzing," Kyoko answered simple as if everyone did it.

"Waltzing?" Kurama gave her an almost disgusted but yet questionable look. "I've never heard of it."

"It's for when you dance at parties in the castle. I have to stay in practice so when I get back I can still dance with annoying suitors."

"You won't be leaving anytime soon or ever for that fact."

"Don't get too cocky. My brothers are very protective of me and they're probably already have a rescue team after me as we speak."

"Well at least three of your brothers want you back," he told her as he went to lie on the bed.

The princess stopped and looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Your brother what's his face, Irca – no – Eno...Isamu, that's it, Isamu!"

"What do you mean Isamu? He would never get me into this mess!"

"That's not what this letter says," Kurama tosses her a letter and secretly watched for her reactions with slightly cracked eyes.

Kyoko read the letter but looked slightly startled at the end so she reread it again. Slowly she sank into a chair in totally disbelief; her own brother sold her out to the thief. Isamu was the only one in her brothers that wasn't so protective of her nor did he force her to look for a mate. Slowly after the shock settled her temper shot out the roof and she began screaming and ranting about how she hated her brother at the moment. Kyoko didn't even notice Kurama laughing his head off at her losing her manners not to mention her cool until she throw a chair in his direction.

Youko quickly dodged it and suddenly heard weeping. Upon looking up he saw Kyoko curled up on the ground shaking, salt water quickly filled the air was the only thing that pointed to younger yoko* was crying. He snuck closer to the young princess and his ears pricked up at her almost inaudible words.

"Why...why would he do this...what would he...what would he get out of this..." that was what was heard between her sobs and hiccups. "He must...he must have a reason..."

Kurama felt his cold heart crack at her words and he slowly picked her up and held her against him. For a few moments she didn't move still slightly shocked at the gentle gesture but then Kyoko's arms slowly worked their way over his back and settled on his board shoulders. Kyoko cried on Kurama's chest as if he was one of her brothers and didn't stop crying until she cried herself to sleep. Youko gently picked her up and sat on the bed with her in his lap. (a/n: they're not going to do 'it', for all those who have dirty minds, that comes later. :3 TeeHee!)

Kurama snapped his eyes opened when he suddenly smell of smoke. As gently as he could so not to wake Kyoko he got out of bed and went to the entrance of the den. He watched with stunned shock as the forest was on fire. Running inside he quickly grabbed his traveling bag and stuffed a set of Kyoko's clothes inside and some food. Kurama ran to Kyoko and shook her awake. "Kyoko wake up! Kyoko!" the young yoko didn't even budge and so he exclaimed, "Tatta Hitotsu No Gini Ronomono! Wake up!"

This time Kyoko woke up and looked at him groggily, "What? What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here!" he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the den as he commanded his plants to destroy the entrance in order to protect everything inside.

Kurama led Kyoko through the forest until they reached a desert even then they ran a few miles away from the burning forest. When the thief turned to the forest he pulled the princess close as if to protect her from the fire that could not reach them on the desert plan. Youko looked down at Kyoko and saw a slight fear and yet remembrance in her eyes upon gazing at the forest.

Finally she spoke, "Your home..."

Quickly Kurama cut her off, "Don't worry I sealed it so the fire won't reach anything inside and I have other dens in other places. The closest one is across the desert but I don't know if-"

"If I can make it?" she questioned as she pulled away from him looked at him accusingly.

"Well, you are-"

Again she cut him off as she rolled her eyes, "A princess! Give me a plant strap so I can tie up my hair. I don't want it in my eyes."

Kurama looked at her surprised but gave her the strap as she used her hands to brush back her hair.

"Just so you know just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I'm helpless. I maybe trained to be a princess but I was also trained to defend myself in case of time of war. Which way to your den? We can probably make it there before the sun comes up."

The older youko sighed and pointed to the west, "Towards the rising moon."

"Let's go then," as she bounded off in that direction.

Kurama quickly caught up to her and asked, "Why aren't you running back to your family?"

Kyoko didn't answer for a moment as they ran along the sand duns, "Because I know the reason why Isamu did this."

* * *

Alright, thanks for reading. Now you all have to wait for the next chapter for the reason why Isamu had sent Kurama the letter. But it may not be for a little while with my college classes even though they're only in the mornings for two-three hours three days out of the week. Also Thanksgivings is coming up and so is my moms 3K Breast Cancer walk so that's also the reason I may not have it updated for a while. Hispanic family, so yeah, we have a get together for that weekend.

Japanese words! Yay!

Alright in the story I put Youko for Kurama and Yoko for Kyoko and that's because Youko is for males and Yoko is for females. I found that out from another fanfic drawer on devianart and if you want to look me up my screen name is: Fire-Ninja-Yamakaza, same as one.

Baibai! For now!


	5. Chapter 5

Yoko Style of Some Fairy Tale Characters

Alright I know the brothers in the story is very confusing so I decided to tell you which one is which, what their position is, their personalities, and oldest to youngest.

Aden: King in charge of the laws of the kingdom. He's looks at Kyoko as his own daughter and is very possessive over her. Aden is very strict with the kingdoms laws since he was crowned as the new king but is very understanding of the positions that some of the criminals are forced to be in.

Akira: in charge of the letting visitors in and out. He's very distant from his sibling and quiet. He watches from a distance over his sister knowing she is safe in the castle (that was until Youko came).

Kutsu: in charge of the army and training it. Very loud when he's angry and keeps his minds alert and his body strong to protect the kingdom.

Isamu: in charge of the approving new methods of protecting the castle. He's kind of gay but not into guys. He's into romance novels and was very close to their father. They both know that Kyoko's stronger than the family and the kingdom think she is.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided since everyone wanted the chapters to go back and further between the groups. Friday thru Sunday I'm going to be out of town so please be patient until I get the next chapter out.

(Sailor moon poses of her entering a battle!) Last time on Yoko Style of Some Fairy Tale: Kurama and Kyoko were forced to run into the desert from a forest fire. There are lots of questions that need to be answered. Like who set the forest on fire? And what was Isamu's motive? Will Kyoko and Kurama reach the other side of the desert safely, or does the rescue team that the brothers are waiting on have something else in mind? Further more will I even answer any of these questions? You'll have to wait and see, in this episode of, Yoko Style of Some Fairy Tale.

Here's a special thanks to Kaori Minamino for giving me this description. Yay! Suspense!

* * *

Chapter 4

Never once in his life did he think that he would be put in the castle jail at least his brothers didn't want him dead because they put him in the cell far from the criminals of the kingdom. The only bad thing about being in the jail was that his brothers took away his books it was one of the punishments after four hours of running around the castle trying to escape his three older brothers but Katsu had made the barrier keep him in. To say the least the four hours that he and his brothers spent running around was the longest they spent chasing one person in years.

When they finally tackled Isamu he didn't even have the energy to fight against them. Once the guards had him chained and the three brothers went to integrate him but Isamu was already passed out from exhaustion. Aden decided that until their youngest brother woke up he would be treated like criminal and that's were Isamu woke up at that moment. He was still tired and when the guards tired to talk to him all that he heard was fogged up words, but that how his hearing was every morning until he fell down the four fleets of stairs continuously. Because after falling one fleet he would get up and walk drunkenly towards the next fleet and repeat the process by the time he got to the bottom by then he was fully awake. (A/n: I made him such an idiot! What was I thinking...wait I wanted him to be girlish...)

After a while of staring at the guards that were now freaked out by his unnaturally wide eye they quickly left to tell their king. Katsu can in and sat in front of Isamu's cell patiently waiting for his youngest brother to fully awaken. Only to get impatient about four hours later and threw ice cold water at Isamu, it turned out that he gotten use to the shock of falling down the stairs that he now needed it to wake up. When the water hit Isamu the castle was suddenly filled with an ear-piercing as the youngest prince became fully awake.

Now Isamu sat on the floor of his eldest brother waiting for his brother to ask why he did what he did. He didn't have to wait long.

"Isamu...why?" Aden asked.

"My king you have to ask me a full question or else I won't know what you want from me," Isamu told him. "Because as long as I sit in this cell I'm just like all the other criminals in here."

With a sigh Aden asked once again but more clearly, "Why did you send Youko Kurama the letter and have our sister kidnapped?"

"That's better. I did it to protect her."

"How can you say she's safer with that thief than with us?!" Aden yelled.

Isamu remained calm in hopes his brother would settle down, "You haven't noticed the army increase in the other areas have you?"

Aden calms down at hearing this. "What armies?"

"One of the suitors that Kyoko refused to marry took her refusal as an insult. He's been rising an army to attack the kingdom...this is before you became king before father died. Father had a plan to protect the kingdom's only princess."

"What plan? He never told me of any plan."

"That's because he knew you would never go through with it so he entrusted me with the plan if he died before the suitor attacked. He sent spies into the suitors' castle and they informed me months ago that he was about to make his move. I had to send the challenge letter to Youko Kurama he's the only one that can protect Kyoko. Father never told you but Kurama was once his old friend and isn't as bad as you think."

"Where is he?" Aden asked ignoring the fact that their father planned this.

"I don't know. I just sent a messenger to search the forest for him but Kurama found him first."

Aden opened his mouth but was interrupted by an explosion.

Isamu looks up and says, "It's started."

The king looks at his brother and quickly throws the cell door open. "Get out of there and tell me what you know of the suitor's army!"

The younger youko nodded and quickly ran with his brother all he knew about the army. When they got to the balcony of the castle they found that the forest outside the kingdom was set on fire. Katsu could be seen striking around the kingdom's wall (a/n: He's not naked if that's what you were thinking you perverts!). He was securing the kingdom with wards to protect the city from the fire raging in the forest.

Aden knew then that it was for the best that Kyoko was not in kingdom and he hated to admit it she was safer with Kurama. Without turning to Isamu he told him, "Brother it's time to prepare for a war. Start gathering volunteers."

With a bow Isamu answered, "As you my king."

"I pray that Kyoko is far from the kingdom as Youko can get her. I just hope it doesn't take years to end I don't wish her to be away for so long."

* * *

Thank you all for your support on this story. I have to say this was the last of the stories I ever thought I get so many reviews for. So please continue to R&R. Baibai for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Attention readers I need help again but this time I need a hentai scene because my brain is fried at the moment from after my trip in the beach and the 3 day Breast Cancer walk. So if someone doesn't mind doing it for me. I'll give you credit for the scene because I really like to give credit to the people who help me. Not only that but my Nina's family's up at my house and so I don't want them to see me making it. Calthic family and if I'm caught I'll probably lose the computer rights, and possibly a laptop if my parents get me one for Christmas, and no more making stories.

Please help and thank you!!

Fire-ninja-Yamakaza


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Kaori Minamino for your help. I was brain dead for this chapter so this really helped. So enjoy readers. This is a hentai chapter I marked it so you underage you can skip ahead. No flames Please.

Chapter 5

'_Memory' _'thought' "speaking"

_'What is it that you want?' a woman asked the strangers that stood in front of her and her male companion._

_'My Lady, by order of the King, for your own you are to stay out of the kingdom until the war has come to an end,' answered a woman with white hair in a Shinobi Shozoku as she bowed in front of the two travelers._

_'Why?' asked the male._

_'Because the man who declared war on the kingdom is determined to take my Lady has his mate. It's long until the war ends...'_

'That was ten years ago,' Kyoko thought as she sat in a bar with her hands folded under her chin. 'Has it really been that long? I wish I could see my brothers and my people again. I miss them so much...'

Ten years had changed her a lot she never wore any royal clothes or went to any balls not that she didn't mind she was always bored at them anyways. Ever since Aden gave her the order to stay away from her home kingdom Kurama immediately found her clothes to blend into the crowds and taught her how to act. (A/n: my cat's on my foot and making it fall asleep.) For ten years she waited for her brothers to send her message to come home or a letter to say they were fine but not once had they sent her anything. In short she was very home sick, Kyoko wanted to see her brothers' and her people.

She feared that the worst had happened and her brothers were dead but then the word would've spread and then she would have a bounty on her head. Kurama kept an eye out for them but never found any and said that she was lucky that the suitor hadn't realized she wasn't in the castle for last ten years. She still feared that it wouldn't last and it appeared that it ended.

Kyoko reached for her glass but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked up and saw so not-so-good looking male snake as she tried not look disgusted. She calmly asked the demon, "May I help you?"

"You certainly can, Princess, by coming with me so I can get filthy rich!" the demon answered.

A clawed hand pressed to the snake demon's throat from the other side of the bar and the bar tinder growled at him, "Snake this is a neutral town. If you try that again our mayor will have a few words with you."

The snake released her wrist and left grumbling.

Kyoko sighed and thanked the demon, "Thank you Toya."

Toya smiled at her as he tilted his head making his long bright blood red hair sway to the side, "You're Kurama's mate. That means your family and as a family we have to protect each other."

Trying to her sadness of the lie they told them long ago with a smile, "You're right, I have to go."

"See you soon."

Kyoko slowly walked down the path head held high out of habit as humans and demons alike walked past laughing and talking. She had no right to be in this friendly little town but here she was...without her brothers or a mate. With a sigh she held herself and thought, _'Out of all the times I could be thinking of a mate. But the only Yokos here are me and Kurama. I guess my instincts are kicking in. Very soon mating season will come if the war doesn't end by then I'll mate-'_

"Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted by Yamakaza Takashi.

She was mated to Toya's brother, Neko-youkai or Neko for short, (a/n: couldn't resist putting them in) both sons of the mayor of the town he also had twin daughters. Yamakaza had dark burgundy hair and burgundy eyes with dark blue flasks. She was tanned from working out in the sun all the time and she was a little hunched over as she carried her recently born son strapped onto her back while she held her daughters' hands.

The beautiful Takashi stops in front of her and smile, "Hey, Ne-chan caught some extra fish, do you and Kurama want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, I'll tell Kurama when I see him-" the young Yoko suddenly began to shake as an uncontrollable heat lit her insides.

"Kyoko-chan?" Yamakaza looked at her concerned, "Kyoko...what's wrong?"

Kyoko fell to the ground as she held her middle. Slowly she looked up shaking, "Please...get Kurama."

There was no need to Kurama seemed to sense what was happening and was by Kyoko's side. He took one sniff of her scent and quickly picked her up, "I'm sorry but we won't be able to make it."

Yamakaza could only watch as Kurama took off into the forest with Kyoko whose condition was worsening by the minute.

Warning hentai ahead

All those under 18 skip down

Do not read

Kurama watched Kyoko wither in pain as her heat struck her with full force. She would either go through her heat with or without a mate but only if she had a mate in mind. He would not allow just any male to take her and he would have to resist himself. He was deep in his thoughts when a feminine hand grabbed his wrist.

"Kurama..." Kyoko voice shook as she tried to stay calm.

Wrapping her hand within his two larger ones told her, "Don't worry I'll protect you from anyone who tries to take you."

"Even yourself?"

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, "Kyoko...I won't do that unless-"

"Kurama, if I die then no one will take the place of my brothers if they die. My kingdom needs strong heirs and you're the only one to give them that." She gave him a weak smile, "I want you as my mate."

With a nod Kurama began to undress and for the first time revealed his hard body to her. Kyoko couldn't help but stare as the Youko in front of her began to undress. She hadn't imagined that his muscled body would be as tone as it was, even after the ten years they had been together. The pain in her body seemed to lessen due to her arousal, especially after his pants were removed.

Kurama himself couldn't help but smirk as he saw the amazement in Kyoko's eyes. She had never seen a man before, but definitely was going to get a crash course. Another spasm took the smirk from his face and he was instantly by her side, concern over his face. "Kyoko?"

"I'm alright," she gasped, recovering. That quiver was different from the earlier ones that caused pain. Her eyes met Youko's and she stared into them for a while. After ten years together and pretending to be his mate, she had grown fond of him. However, the constant worry for her people and her brothers kept her from recognizing this. The risk of his own life, the bounty that he could've accepted easily, all of the nights he could have taken advantage of her, but he had not.

Before a question of why could form in her mind, his mouth met hers in a dominant but soft kiss, making her fears melt away with the tenderness of his lips. The pain slowly melted as well as the kiss deepened. Youko slid an arm around Kyoko's back and undid the knot that held her dress. She gasped, giving his tongue access to her mouth and making her moan slightly at the intimacy. Her hands found her way to his chest, feeling the taunt muscles that had protected her for so long making her all the more excited.

Youko slid the dress off of Kyoko's shoulders without breaking the kiss, pulling it down around her body and dropping it on the floor aside of his own discarded clothing. Kyoko hesitantly pulled back, trying to cover herself with her arms. "What's the matter?" Kurama asked, confused.

"I just…" Kyoko trailed off, unsure of what to say, though Kurama instantly knew the problem. She was still humble, believing herself to be simple, even ugly, compared to other demons not to mention that she grow up with royalty meaning she wouldn't show her naked body to anyone. He reached a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"You are beautiful," he whispered to her, holding her gaze. "I'm not doing this out of pity for you or simply to claim you as a trophy. I am doing this because I love you and I do not want anyone else to take you away from me."

Kyoko couldn't help but stare back into his eyes, seeing truth in his golden depths.

He kissed her again, more forcefully this time and pulling her body closer to his. This time Kyoko didn't resist, her body aching for the warmth of his against her. Kurama slid his free hand from her face down her body, massaging her snow white breast along the way. Kyoko moaned into the kiss, his strong hands working expertly. This hand trailed down lower, resting on her inner thigh as if taunting her before a finger slid inside.

Kyoko gasped as the pleasure filled her body. Kurama kissed the side of her neck while he continued to please her, making her claw at his back with pleasure. He added a second finger eventually, then a third, making Kyoko all but cry out as her max neared. Out of nowhere, his slow constant speed increased making her back arch with a pleasure she had never experienced. It was too much, and in a moment she came, moaning his name. Kurama smiled at her face, the sweat beginning to bead along her forehead.

After a few moments, Kyoko opened her eyes to see Kurama smiling back down at her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

She nearly wanted to smack him. How could he ask such a question? She was coming down from the most wonderful high she had ever experienced. She was about to open her mouth to answer, when she felt the pain begin to return. She gasped, clutching at Kurama's arm as the wave hit her. "It wasn't enough," she panted, laying her head back and trying to will it away. There was a brief moment of silence before Kurama spoke.

"Very well then," he said, positioning himself between her legs. It was only then that Kyoko truly saw the size of Kurama's member, a shudder of anticipation and slight apprehension passing over her. Kurama smirked as he leaned down and placed at kiss along her collar bone. "Don't worry, it'll fit."

"That's reassuring," Kyoko said arousal back to full blast.

Kurama kissed her mouth again, his tongue now wrestling hers for dominance. Kyoko slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close, knowing what would soon happen. Kurama entered her quickly, but as gently as possible. This did not keep her from crying out in his mouth and digging nails into his back. Kurama however could handle the slight pain while he waited for Kyoko to get over hers. He trailed kisses along her neck and chin while he let her adjust to his size. After a few moments, Kyoko adjusted herself and nodded, ready to continue. Kurama kissed her one last time before slowly beginning to pump in and out. Kyoko's back began to arch immediately as pleasure completely erased all pain. Kurama's gentle yet forceful thrusts were perfection. He slowly began to increase his speed, making Kyoko cry out in bliss and Kurama go even harder and deeper.

"Kurama!" she cried out, back arched up to his chest as he pounded into her continually. Kurama himself was having trouble focusing, the pleasure making his eyes shift in and out of focus.

"Kyoko…" he moaned out, feeling his climax coming. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" she said, looking up to see his face over hers once more. He went faster again, making her cry out once more and shut her eyes tight as she reached her climax again. "KURAMA!"

"KYOKO!" He reached his at the same moment as she did and bit down on her neck where it met the collarbone.

Kyoko bit her lip as she felt the pain throb through her neck. It was nothing compared to the earlier pain and was well overshadowed by the pleasure that still was pulsating through her body. Kurama quickly licked up the blood and kissed the location of his soon permanent mark upon her.

End of hentai

The two lay, Kurama atop of Kyoko, for what seemed an eternity, panting as they came down from their shared ecstasy. The pain from her heat was gone, which Kyoko was glad for. She turned her head to see Kurama's eyes already looking into hers. She smiles as he leans closer to kiss her but suddenly found his nose in between her teeth as she gave him a playful growl.

Kurama looked at her questionably as she licked his nose and asked, "What was that for?"

"My mother used to do that to my father, I got it from her I guess," she smiled at him.

"You're family's weird."

"I know but you get use to it."

Kurama just shakes his head.

"By the way, I'm going to need a lot of yarn."

"For what?" he looked at her stunned.

"You don't think the kits will sleep without blanket do you?"

"Kits!"

Kyoko rolls her eyes, "Males."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

A snake demon approached the throne and bowed to the lord that sat there waiting for permission to speak. A servant introduced the snake to the lord, "My lord, this is the snake demon Yuma. He has information on Princess Tatta Hitotsu No Gini Ronomono."

The lord waved his hand signaling the servant to leave once the servant was gone he looked at the snake lifting his head that was resting on his hand.

"I found the Princess in the Neutral Town ruled by the Red Flower Clan. From what I hear she's supposedly mated to the thief Youko Kurama."

The lord hid a smile behind his hand and told him with a lovely alto voice, "You'll be rewarded for this information but I would also like for you to keep an eye on her...until I gather my army to take her."

"Only if I get rewarded for that too," Yuma smiled at him.

"Of course," the lord waved his free hand with a smile, "All my informants get rewarded for their good work." He then turned critical eyes on the demon, "Don't disappoint me or you'll never see the light of day again."

The demon just nodded his understanding and waited to be dismissed.

"Go, I have other business to attend to."

Yuma stood and left as the lord left his throne and went to the dungeon. He walked down the stairs and came to a stop in front of one of the cells and smiled, "You and your brothers thought you could hide your sister away from me, did you?"

The prisoner kneeling on the ground while his wrists were shackled to the wall he didn't brother lift his head as he allowed his silver hair to cover his face and spoke in a gentle tone like that of a mother to her child, "You won't be able to have her. She probably went into her first heat and mated. So she's not available to you anymore."

The lord snorts, "Like I care about that. I'll just challenge the male who claims her and take her for myself. She will be mine as well as any kits she carries."

"Bastard," the prince muttered, "but you'll have a tough time because I know she'll choose a powerful mate."

The lord just snorted and changed the subject, "So are you going to talk now?"

The prince made no move to answer as he hung from the wall.

"Very well, you'll lose your ear this time."

"That's not as bad as the last one you did."

The lord chuckled, "We'll see." There was a suddenly explosion beside the prisoner, "What?!"

Smoke find the cell as guards stormed into the room protecting their lord from attack. When the smoke cleared there was a hole in the wall, the stone scattered on the floor, and, worst for him, his prisoner gone.

"Damn it! Search the ground! Search everywhere! I don't want him escaping!" the lord ordered angrily. "I will not lose my only imprisoned prince to them!"

* * *

Yes I know it's short that's all I wanted to put in so not to ruin the surprise I have next. You're all in for a surprise next chapter. TeeHee! -girlly pose-

By the way Yuma is another charactor in my other story. He's the bad guy, of course, and he is a snake shape shift demon. Don't ask me why I decided to do that but I did. Boredom is a powerful thing on a writer's mind. O.O

P.S. Ideas are welcomed as are review.


	10. Chapter 10

No one's happy! Fine! I'll put it for "m"! I don't want to get in trouble! The story was first supposed to be for kids but then it went up in the rating! By the way thank you Etherealstars for reminding me to change it so younger readers won't read it. You don't need to read this either because I'm just ranting and having funny! (Not to be taken too seriously) I mean jeez! I didn't mean to forget the rating! I like the reviews and all but please! I'm very forgetful.

Not to mention that I get pissed off when I read fanfics that have tou-san or kaa-san. For those writers, it's **O**tousan and **O**kaa-san, you **never** drop the "O" it's disrespectful in Japan with any title for a family member. Believe me; I took two years of Japanese, so use a Japanese-to-English Dictionary people! Blah, blah, blah!

I'm having midnight madness right now so don't mind me! I'm just going out of my mind right now, even though it wasn't there to being with this week! I feel like going around in circles ranting like this. So tell me if I'm annoying. By the way, I'm a spaz if you hadn't noticed. I write things that seem like funny at the time and then it just doesn't seem nice for my characters then I change it.

I want to rant some more but I can't think of anything else to write so I'll just let you get on with the chapter. Sayaninara! (Forgot the spelling) Baibai! Konnibawa! Now I'm going to run around in circles screams. –runs in circles and screams-

As always _'thought'_, _"memory"_, "talking".

* * *

Chapter 7

Kyoko sat on the side of a hill humming to herself as she crusade yarn together to make a strange thing that Kurama couldn't figure out. He was helping with the rice since his friend, Munaku the mayor, refused to let Kyoko to work since he heard that she was expecting kits in about four month. So now Youko was forced to help nurture the rice seedling (a/n: I have no idea if that's what the rice is called when you put them in the water like in animes and Chinese/Japanese movies).

_'Damn that man! Kyoko won't be showing or affected in two months! ...At least she's safe now. I can know that she's in danger without even being around her to see,'_ Kurama thought to himself.

"Kyoko!" a familiar voice suddenly yelled out from the town.

Kyoko's ears perked up and lifted her head, "Akira?"

Kurama looked up at hearing one of her brother's names. He watched curiously as Kyoko stood up while she put her crusade away into her satchel.

"Kyoko!" at hearing her name a second time Kyoko ran full speed into the town with Kurama right on her tail.

"Akira!" she yelled as she neared the center of the town. Kyoko saw the familiar form of Akira standing next to a woman. She cried with joy and her heart soared at finally seeing her brother, "Akira!"

Kyoko didn't notice Akira's haggard state or the bruises and cuts all over his body as she ran to him grabbing him in a hug. Tears fell from her eyes as she held Akira close to her and slowly he returned the hug.

Kurama stopped a few feet away and stared at Akira's scarred face. He looked at the white hair woman with a red eye and blue eye behind the two siblings and saw her sad regretful look staring back at him before she shook her head sadly. He knew Kyoko didn't notice the exchange and he knew she was about to.

As if on cue, Kyoko pulled back and saw it. Her brother's eyes nearly sealed shut by healing eyelids. His beautiful blue eyes to never be since again that she always enjoyed looking in. Holding his face she asked, "Who did this to you?"

Akira gently moved over her face as he told her, "The man who started this war."

"Tell me," as she pulled him to sit with her on the fountain.

"I was with Aden on the field about a year ago; we were strategizing a new plan to end the war, when there was an ambush. We were able to get Aden out but at my own sacrifice. I never said a thing to them while they tortured me and so a few weeks ago they took away my eyes as punishment for not talking."

"You were imprisoned for a year and you said nothing?" Kurama interrupted.

Akira turned his face to him though not seeing him and said, "I was wondering when you would say something. It's nice to finally meet the Youko protecting my baby sister. But back to your question, yes I was held for a year and would take whatever they threw at me then give them the information of the kingdom."

Kyoko turned to him, "Our father taught us to endure torture. It may sound cruel even by demon standards but he wanted us to ready if war ever came."

"Kyoko, what have you been doing for the last ten years?" Akira turned his attention back to his sister.

"Well, ever since we got the order from Aden, Kurama's been taking me to his den's to hide until we got here that took a year to do. For the last nine years we've been pretending to be mates until...recently," the last part Kyoko was hesitant to tell her brother.

Akira just smiled, "I rather you be mated to this Youko than unmated now. I heard all the plans that my captors made when the suitor realized about a month ago that you haven't been in the castle since the war began." He turned to Kurama, "Be on guard. He has a spy in the town and he recently told me that he's going to challenge Kyoko's mate, if she had one, for her. He wants her and he'll take any kits she may have."

Kyoko watched stunned as Kurama's eyes went cold before he took her and held her tightly to his chest, "He can go to hell!"

Akira smiled, stood up, and held out his hand to the white haired woman. "Thank you; protect her with everything you got. If the Youko gets her then he'll be able to overthrow our King with her. For now I must leave, it's too dangerous for me now that I'm blind. The Takashis are going to see if they can unseal my eyes. Kyoko..."

"Yes Brother Akira?" she asked as she turned her head to him.

"The suitor is the one a year ago before the war started that you insulted for the way he ran his kingdom."

"Insult to injury?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Kyoko answered, "I always do research on my suitors and discovered that he raised his taxes just so he could afford his castle and décor. I wasn't going to be mated to a demon whom lived like that. I told him I would never be mated to a self centered pig-head Youko who doesn't see their kingdom as an extended family and he was a disgrace to the Youko species."

"Ouch."

"He deserved it though," Akira told him. "Another thing; don't be mad at Isamu for what he did. He and father planned it, father chose Isamu because he knew none of us would've the strength to send you away to safety if war ever came but he knew Isamu could."

Kyoko broke free of Kurama's arms and hugged her brother from behind. Akira turned to her and gently bit her nose as she bit his chin, the way their family said goodbye to each, for a moment. They release each other and Akira kissed her forehead before turning away. Kyoko felt tears forming in her eyes and she forced herself to turn to Kurama allowing him to hold her.

She let her tears fall onto her mate's chest as she thought, _'Goodbye brother...I pray we meet again at the end of all this. I don't want to lose any of you guys...'_

Kurama watched the white haired woman led Akira a few yards away until they were joined by a man and they disappeared is a flash. "Kyo-chan it's okay. You'll see him again. I'll make sure you do."

Kyoko began to shake and cried out, "It's not just him I'm worried about! It's all my brothers'! ...We've been through thick and thin. We got in trouble together even. Now this war is tearing us apart!"

"Kyoko! Calm down!" he ordered. When the younger Yoko snapped her head up to look at him he continued gently, "You have to stay calm. It's bad for the kits and you. You will see them again," he gently brushed the side of her face and realized how young she was compared to him. He suddenly raised his brow as a thought occurred to him, "Your brother's have jobs in the castle, what **did** you do?"

Kyoko pulled away and blushed, "Well, uh..." She rubbed the back of her head smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, did nothing important."

Kurama knew that look and gave her a sly smile. His mate gulped and gave a yelp as he tried to grab her before she took off running with him right on her tail. The older smiled, _'You maybe young and fast but I'm more experience in the chase as you'll soon learn.'_

* * *

Poor Akira, but I had to have one of the princes' be the one to lose their eyesight. Small spoiler I might be killing off one of the princes in a later chapter. So I'm taking votes now. Well be: Aden the king of the kingdom... Akira the now blind log keeper... Katsu the General of the kingdoms army... or Isamu the girly idiot... You decide who is the weakest link.


	11. Chapter 11

'_Thought' __**"memory" **_"speaking

Chapter 8

_'I remember when I first saw you when you still a small pretty little thing. The last time I saw you, you were all grown up and beautiful. How could I not resist trying to wooing you?'_ the lord thought as he lay on his bed.

_**"Good evening my lord. I'm Princess Tatta Hitotsu No Gini Ronomono or Princess Kyoko for short," the princess introduced herself as crusade to the lord pulling her gown outward in a gentle manner.**_

_**"I'm Lord Kookaburra," Lord Kookaburra bowed in return to her. "I have business with your brother, King Aden, about an issue."**_

_**"Ah, yes. My king talked to me about that matter. Our king invites you to a festival that we're holding with the entire kingdom. He wishes you stay till morn for my answer. Till then a servant will take you to your room where you can get ready for the festival."**_

_**"Thank you princess," the lord bowed to her once more.**_

"Milord!" a servant ran in interrupting his thoughts.

Kookaburra sat up and glared at the servant, "This better be good for you to enter without my permission."

The servant quickly bowed and answered, "Yuma just reported that he just spotted Prince Akira in the same town and Princess Kyoko but he left with the Takashis not long after and Princess Kyoko is..."

"Is what?"

The servant gulped but continued, "Is now mated to Youko Kurama and is with kits."

"You're dismissed and enter without permission."

"Forgive milord, it'll never happen again," the servant quickly left.

Kookaburra lied back down and returned to the day eleven years ago.

_**"Ahh!" Princess Kyoko screamed as some young male kits dropped down her summer kimono. She struggled to get the ice out as her brothers and some the peasants laughed, "Get it out! Get it out!"**_

_**Katsu chuckled as he reached into the back of the neck of her kimono and pulled it out.**_

_**Kookaburra rolled his eyes and heavily sighed, **__'What's up with this kingdom? They have no guards and visit with the peasants as if they were on their level. Once Kyoko accepts my offer she's know how it really feels to rule.'_

_**"Kyo-chan, time for your closing solo," Aden told his sister as she chased the kits.**_

_**Turning to her brother she gave him a brilliant bright smile, "Alright, I'll see you in a few," she then ran through the walkway almost dancing.**_

_**Kookaburra watched the four brothers' laugh as Isamu tried to get a goldfish but each time the little nets broke on him and he started crying by the tenth try. **__'What's up with this family? They're supposed to the royal family not the royal pain.'_

(a/n: look up the song 'Russian Lullaby' by Toy-box it the song that they're going to sing) _**The lord weird music starts to play and saw everyone start to move in one direction. He followed the four brothers as they followed the crowd. Then he saw her...**_

_**Kyoko was dancing on a stage in skin tight sun yellow silk Greek toga with several male and female dancers around her. Her body twisted and turned as the dancers did a different routine around. Her voice was so beautiful **_(a/n: I'm making her sound like the female singer in the song) _**even though the parts were short. Her dance partner was handsome and just as talented as she. Half-way in through the song she kneeled on the stage and just moved her hands around her as dancer spun around. The male dancer bent down, took a hold of her waist, picked her up, and held her above his head. Kyoko kept her body straight, except for one leg bent, and her arms were spread like a 'Y'. He then flipped her over so she landed in his arms as he bent over her like she had just died.**_

_**Kookaburra was speechless as the crowd cheered and the dancers bowed to the audience. Kyoko kissed her partner on the cheek before jumping off the stage to greet the little kits that waited for her. Once everything settled down for the night the royal siblings led the way back to the castle. Isamu was chasing Kyoko around the street laughing.**_

_**"Excuse me but I was wondering why you do you travel around without guards?" the lord finally asked.**_

_**It was Aden to answer, "Because I'm strict with my people but understanding. I make sure the poorer class has what they need to survive and I tax the richer class. The people are happy with it because our family lives only a little richer than the higher class. So how do you like the kingdom so far?"**_

_**"It's very...unique."**_

_**"Well, we're going to settle down for the evening come join us for some wine."**_

_**"Thank you, my king."**_

_**They sat in the library drinking wine when Kyoko came in and servant gave her a glass. Kookaburra watched her curiously as she sat down smiling with her brothers as they talked and laughed. It seemed Kyoko was more like her brothers than she was a woman. He quickly learned that she was tom boy when Akira teased her and that started an all out wrestling match between all of them. Finally the siblings parted with him as they all heading to bed in the north wing of the castle.**_

Kookaburra smirked evilly as he thought, _'Princess you maybe able to charm anyone to do as you wish but when we met again you'll be begging me to be your mate. Your kits will never see beyond their first day of life.' _With that thought he laughed evilly as he remember the words Kyoko used to refuse his offer.

_**"You abuse your power. Tax your people into poverty. I will never be mated to a self centered pig-head Youko who doesn't see their kingdom as an extended family. You're a disgrace to our species. I never want to hear from you again if you don't change the way you run your realm. You have a year to change or else we'll sentence you to death and give you rule to someone else more compassionate than you."**_

* * *

OMG! I'm so evil! I hate to spoil what he's going to do but hey that's how it ties in. I'm sorry I changed my mind about the characters, but you can still send them in for the plot I decided to do instead.


	12. Chapter 12

'Thought' "speaking"

Chapter 9

Kyoko was finishing up the second blanket she made within two months as she sat on the hill nearby the den that wasn't far from the town. She cut the blue yarn and began to make dark royal blue but before she could put a loop hands grabbed her. Her ears flew back as she let out a scream that would be heard in the town even with all the noise. A hand covered her mouth and she started to growl and snarl at the owners hands as she dragged deep into the forest.

Kurama was talking to Munaku when they both heard Kyoko scream which was suddenly cut off. They both took off towards the den. When they got there they only found the spot she was sitting on with signs of struggle and drag marks leading to the forest.

"Munaku, get a search party together I'm going ahead," Kurama told his old friend before he sprinted into the forest. He followed his nose to find Kyoko and he soon found their trial. Through the brush he saw glimpses of silver and bright yellow of Kyoko's hair and someone's clothes. He screamed out, "Kyoko! Let her go!"

Kyoko made a muffled scream behind the gag in her mouth. A black blur attacked him and Kurama only had a few seconds to protect himself and a few moments to realize it was an old partner in crime and during that time the demons that held Kyoko to shackle and carry off.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled at his black clad friend.

Hiei looked at him for a second and realized it was Kurama. Jumping back he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going after my mate!"

"Your mate?" he looked at him for a moment before realization hit him and he turned towards where the demons were.

"You just added in the kidnapping of the Princess Tatta Hitotsu No Gini Ronomono, my mate!"

"How was I suppose to know?!" Hiei demanded as he sheathed his sword.

"You idiot!" Kurama ran past him trying to find Kyoko's scent but it was no use they covered her scent.

Hiei appeared beside when he finally stopped, "Kurama, why is find her so important?"

Kurama growled and turned to him, "One! She's a princess of the kingdom that's under war! Two! She's my mate! And three! She's three months pregnant with my kits!"

The shorter demons' eyed widened at hearing the last reason. He then told him, "I know where they're taking her. We'll try to intercept them."

"Wait for us," Toya yelled as he and his step-brother Neko run to them with a small rescue team, "We're coming to help."

"Neko, Toya..." Kurama looked at them relieved.

"Our father didn't want to leave without a leader," Neko told him as he rested his hand on white katana. "He sent us so he could watch over the town just in case it was attacked."

"Just like your father," Hiei mumbled.

"Let's just go," Toya interrupted before a fight could start.

Kurama nodded and looked at Hiei to lead the way.

Kyoko was slung over a large demon's shoulder her legs were shackled together, her wrists were chained together, and her mouth gagged by a strap piece of cloth. There were about four more demons with them as they ran through the forest that was unknown to her. She gave up struggling awhile ago and turned to get comfortable on the demon's shoulder. At least the demon was nice enough to not put pressure on her abdomen that held her kits safe.

Finally after nearly two days of running they stopped. The large demon sat her back against a tree and sat in front of her as the other demons set up camp. Kyoko gave him a questioning look, 'Why are you doing this?'

The demon set his large hand on her foot and spoke into her mind, _'I don't trust these demons at all to stay away from you. I may have been ordered to kidnap you but I will not allow them to touch you, Princess. You're mated and carrying kits. I have a few young ones of my own. I would never allow that to fall upon you.'_

_'You're very kind,'_ she told him back. _'Please let me go. My mate will kill you.'_

_'I can't, Lord Kookaburra ordered me take you to him.'_

_'Can you at least remove the gag and let me put my arms in front?'_ Kyoko looked at him with pleading eyes.

_'I can do that,'_ he told her as unlocked one band allowing her to move them to the front.

"Hey what are you doing?" the tiger demon asked as he set firewood down.

"Giving her room to breathe she can't go any where anyways," the large demon told them as he removed the gag.

Kyoko spat out the nasty taste on her tongue but sat quietly knowing the demon protecting her could only protect her for so far. She saw one of the other demons getting to close to her and she hissed at him in a warning. It was then the large demon threw the smaller demon across the campsite.

He growled out, "You are not allowed to touch her! I'll kill you if you do!"

When the demons settled down for the night Kyoko began to sing a sad human song that she was taught by one of her tutors. "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry. Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me. There are days, Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say. And watchin you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seein that lovin you. Is what I was tryin to do.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go. But I'm doin it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret. But I know if I could do it over. I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken. What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say. And watchin you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seein that lovin you. Is what I was tryin to do. I'm not afraid to cry.

"Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me. There are days. Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say. And watchin you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seein that lovin you. Is what I was tryin to do. What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say. And watchin you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seein that lovin you. Is what I was tryin to do." Once she was done she fell to sleep.

Neko's ears suddenly pricked up and stopped before catching up to Kurama, "Kurama we're close. I hear her singing."

Kurama only nodded and quickened the pace but when they came to the campsite they found it empty.

"We can still catch them if we take the path through forest in that direction," Hiei told them as he pointed in that direction.

Before anyone could speak Kurama took off after the demons. He was not going to follow the path that Hiei pointed out he was going directly after the demons that held Kyoko. Youko was not going to let them take her to whatever distension they were headed for.


	13. Chapter 13

First off I want to let you all know Hiei did not know Kyoko was Kurama's mate or that she was pregnant or else he would've told Kurama. Kookaburra just told him that he was to help capture a princess and bring her back to him. So it was no completely his fault.

* * *

'_Thought'_ _**'memory'**_ "Speaking"

Chapter 10

Room of Mirrors

Kyoko hit the side of her body when the large demon threw her on ground in front of a throne. She looked up and saw a Youko in emerald green robes. It was Kookaburra, he was a red breed of the Youko species, and he was just smiling evilly down at her. She struggled sit up right as she growled at Kookaburra behind the gag as he approached her.

He kneeled in front of her and held her chin as he smiled, "Don't try that you're in my territory now. Do you really think your insult would go unpunished?"

The only answer her gave him was a continuous growl and a glare.

He pushed her face away and turned to guards, "Take her to the mirror room."

It was then Kyoko began to fight against her binds as the guards approached her. She turned pleading eyes to the demon that protected her to save her but the look on his face made her realize he didn't know how serious the mirror room was. Kyoko screamed and struggled against the guards as they dragged her away.

The large demon looked at Lord Kookaburra and asked, "My lord, what is the mirror room?"

"I'll show you but first tell me how your trip went," he said as he followed the guards.

"Well, getting her wasn't the problem it was staying ahead of her mate. My partners you assigned were killed by stalking him so I could get the Princess here."

"Tell me, Moori."

_**"Don't let Youko get to me," Moori ordered the other demons running far ahead as Kyoko struggled to get off his shoulder.**_

_**"Yes sir," the demons answered knowing that they wouldn't survive and fell back to face Kyoko's mate.**_

_**Kyoko gave another muffled scream as she watched Kurama face off with the four demons. Moori heard clashing of weapons and cursing from Kurama as he fought against the demons.**_

Kookaburra chuckled as they came to a door, "Well I wasn't expecting that man whore would go after her. Here we are the observation room of the mirror room." (A/n: Sorry Youko fans! I'm a fan too but that's Kookaburra for you.)

When Moori stepped to the observing window he was Kyoko in a small room with the walls made of mirrors. He could only watch as Kyoko threw herself, kicked, and punched the walls in an attempt to free herself. He looked at Kookaburra as the Youko came up chuckling.

"Silver and grey Youko are very powerful among the Youko species but there's only one flaw with them. They hate to be confined in rooms like these. The stress will soon have an effect on her and her kits."

"You mean..."

"She'll be delivering the kits sooner than she thinks."

_'I gotta get her out of here.'_

Suddenly Kyoko's energy flared as she screamed out and the mirrors were deeply cracked but then she leaned against the wall and slide down exhausted.

Kookaburra held of his chin with one hand and with the other held the inside of his elbow, "Well it appears the rumors about Princess Tatta Hitotsu No Gini Ronomono's powers are true. My heirs will be strong..."

"May I ask what are you are going to do with Youko's kits?"

The lord smiled evilly, "I'm going to kill them in front of her to break her will to fight me," once he said that he turned and left.

Moori could only watch the lord leave before turning to the exhausted princess, _'I will not allow that to happen.'_

* * *

Isamu ran into the guards' room with an urgent message and yelled to his two brothers', "Kyoko's been captured!"

Aden and Katsu looked up from the maps they were looking at as will as the guards. Aden looked at him with frantic eyes, "We can't get to her not with the war just outside the walls. There's no way to save here!"

Katsu turned to their eldest, "Isamu can."

"What?" the king turned to his brother.

"It may have been years since our training days, but Isamu is the only one fast enough to keep up with Kyoko. If he can get past the war lines he'll be able to get to Lord Kookaburra's castle."

"You're right," he turned to his youngest brother, "Shed your robes and into peasant clothes--NOT IN HERE YOU IDIOT!" Isamu just as he held his pants up. (A/n: couldn't resist.) "And we'll clear a path for you."

"Yes sir!" Isamu saluted and let go of his pants and blind the guards with his white legs. (A/n: NO! He's wear a fundoshi!) He looked down and quickly pulled them, "Oops!"

"Get out of here!" Aden yelled.

Isamu squealed and ran out of the room holding his pants.

"Idiotic brother," Katsu mumbled.

* * *

Isamu made it through the war lines, straight across the desert, and somehow caught up to the neutral villages rescue team. He told them who he was as they continued to run and that Kyoko was already at the lords' castle. They picked up speed while Hiei ran ahead to save Kyoko himself. Each of the team was praying to their own deity to protect Kyoko and the kits.

* * *

Kyoko held her knees to her chest protecting the medium size bulge her in abdomen as rest her head on her knees and let silent tears fall from her eyes. Her ears moved towards the door as it opened and slowly she looked up with her now white colored eyes (a/n: effect of her power). Kyoko's black pupils widened when she saw Moori.

"Quickly, he plans on killing your kits. I won't let him do that!" he told her as he picked her up.

"It took you long enough to realize that he's evil but...thank you for coming back," she told him as he ran down the halls.

"I didn't know he was going to kill your kits or else I would've protected you."

All too soon they reached the throne room. Moori turned to the only exit out of the castle when a red whip hit his back. He quickly pushed Kyoko away from him so he wouldn't crush her as he fell to the ground. Kyoko tumbled a few feet away from Moori but when she opened her eyes she saw him in front of her with a giant hole in his stomach.

"Moori!" she cried out but then felt it. Looking down she confirmed that her water broke and the kits were coming out. She screamed in pain as the contraction hit her. (A/n: I have no idea how it feels to go into labor so sorry if I get it wrong.) She held her stomach as Kookaburra approached her.

"Looks like it worked. Now you'll watch as I kill your kits one...by...one," he told her as he pronounced the last part slowly.

Kyoko cried out in fear and wisdom, "If you do that your people will revolt! And it's horrible!"

"Like I care, I control them with fear." He turned to a servant, "Help birth the kits and once they're gone leave."

The servant bowed before she went to Kyoko.

* * *

Kurama was close enough in the city to see the castle but the city was too big and he had a ways to go. He sped along sensing that Kyoko just went into labor but he was already at his max of speed. He prayed that he would reach them before anything could happen to his mate or kits.

* * *

Isamu knew he had to get to the castle before time ran out but he couldn't do it with the team slowing him down. He turned, running backwards yelled, "I'm going ahead!"

"Go ahead!" Toya yelled back. "We know how much she means to your kingdom and your family!"

"Thank you!" with that Isamu turned and ran at his full speed. He was half-way through the city by the time the rescue team broke through the forest.

* * *

Kyoko screamed out when she saw Kookaburra place her five kits on the cold ground as the cried out for her. "Please! Don't!" she desperately struggled against the guards that held her back.

Kookaburra pulled out a knife and held dangerously close to the kits as he kneeled next to them. His voice was filled with amusement as he asked, "Which one should be first? ...How about the runt?"

"No!" Kyoko cried out.

"Stay away from my kits, you bastard!" Kurama suddenly yelled as he burst through the doors of the throne room and ran at Kookaburra.

Kookaburra smiled as he waited until the last minute to spin kicked Kurama across the room. Guards rushed him before he even hit the ground. The lord laughed when the guards held Kurama as he turned to the kits once again, "Watch, Youko Kurama, as I kill your kits."

Kyoko and Kurama watched in horror as the blade came down at the runt of the litter. Kyoko screamed, "NOOOO!"

Glass shattered and blood splattered the lord's face as he stared down surprised.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

I love cliff hanger so much but only with my stories because I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen. Mwahahahaha! –Evil laugh**-** I'll stop being mean and let you all know who saved the kits.

* * *

'_Thought' _"speaking"

Chapter 11

Death

Kookaburra stared in disbelief as Isamu pressed his body protective over the five kits. Gasping out in pain as the lord pulled out the knife Isamu quickly gather the small kits in his arms. He held them to his chest with his knees under them not letting a single opening for the red youko to kill any of the kits.

Kurama and Kyoko watched as stab after stab that pierced Isamu's that he did not let their kits get hurt. Kyoko's energy flared with anger and blasted the guards back. Kookaburra's attention turned to her and could only stare in fear as Kyoko slowly walked towards him. She stared at him with pure white eyes and growled at him as she said, "I told you to leave my kits alone." Without warning Kyoko attacked him without mercy.

Kurama took the chance to break free of his guards killing them before going to Isamu. "Isamu?"

Isamu looked at him and said, "I have them...none of them are hurt..."

The kits started to yelp for their father and mother about their discomfort but Kurama could only watch as blood soaked Isamu's clothes and dripped out of his mouth. Suddenly Kyoko was next to them blood covered her body and surprisingly Hiei appeared beside her with blood covering him too. It was only then did Isamu release the kits from his protective grasp.

The small kits yelped from Kyoko as Isamu set them in her lap and Hiei raised an eyebrow at see five kits. She quickly put them in the top of her robes and tightly tied the bottom shut with her sash. She then turned to her brother as her eyes slowly because silver once again. "Isamu..."

Isamu smiled as he allowed his knees to straightened, "Your kits are beautiful..."

"Brother, stop talking like you're on your death bed," she ordered him trying to keep her tears from falling. It was then the rescue team came. "Toya! Please help! My brothers' been stabbed!"

Toya quickly went to them and went over the stab wounds.

Isamu slowly turned his head to Kurama, "Take care of her. She's never been good with dealing with death."

Kurama just nodded and turned to Toya as he moved away. Toya looked regretfully at them and said, "There's a poison in the wounds keeping him from healing and there's nothing I can do to extract the poison either. I'm sorry."

It was then Kyoko burst into tears, "What! No! You have to do something!"

Isamu grabbed her wrist and said, "It's alright, Kyo-chan, I got to see my new family members...and I got to see you once again. I'll say hi to mother and father for you guys..."

Slowly Isamu closed his eyes and let out his breath as Kyoko screamed out for him to hold on...

* * *

This is the shortest chapter I've writen. This isn't the end yet I'm making one or two more chapters for the end. So stay toned. BTW: I forgot to mention this but Kookaburra killed Yuma. He dies in my other story too. He dies after he returns to collect his last reward. Serves him right!


	15. Chapter 15

'_Thought' _"speaking"

Chapter 12

(A/n: Look up Playstation 2 (PS2) Hare Hare Yukai on youtube, going by color of the outfits and yes I'm being lazy in making the outfits but I don't not take credit for them. I'm just being fucken lazy!)

A youko that looked like Youko Kurama expect with grey hair and wore white robes of a wizard laid on a hill sleeping with a piece of grass in mouth.

A yoko who also had grey hair bur short that still had her girlish features came up and nudge him with her foot, "Brother get up..." her brother just mumbled but didn't wake. "Brother, we need to head home...Wake up!!" she screamed the last part. The male screamed and rolled down the hill with a sigh she walked down after her.

"Ayumi! You didn't need to yell," the brother told her as he sat up.

Ayumi squatted next to her brother, "Hiroyuki you wouldn't have woken up if I hadn't. Besides Kazuo is already with our uncles while Bunko and Katsumi are probably waiting at the castle for us right now with mother and father."

"A few hours won't make a difference to them."

"You do this every year and I end up being the one to have to drag you home! Not this time! I'm leaving now and you can get in trouble by yourself!" with that she ran towards their home city.

Hiroyuki caught up with her in a few minutes grinning like an idiot, "Well if you put it that way."

"You're an idiot." She looked to her right and pulled out her katana on the her left side of her waist as a black figure clashed with her. "Hi, uncle Hiei."

Hiei just smirked and tripped Hiroyuki making him fall face first into the mud. His sister stopped to point and laugh at him as he lifted his face from the mud.

Slowly he got up and whined, "Hiei you ruined my pure white robes!"

Hiei just rolled his eyes as he put his sword away he turned to Ayumi and asked, "Where are you headed?"

"It's that time of the year," she simple told him, "Mother wanted me to make sure idiot whiny pants here got home on time this year."

"Don't blame her, well, say hello to your parents for me," with that he flitted off.

"Will do!" she yelled after him with that she turned to her brother, "Come on you can wash off when get home."

As the siblings enter the castle several servant took Hiroyuki to his room to change. Ayumi went to her library and found her two siblings and her parents. She exclaimed to them, "I brought him back!"

Before she could blink her father glomped her and they tumbled to the ground. Then her two sisters and mother dog piled on top of her. After a minute they all climbed off when Ayumi complained that she couldn't breath.

Bunko (a/n: semi-long silver hair) in her usually pink outfit asked cheerfully, "So where is Hiroyuki?"

"Oh, Hiei tripped him into the muddle and he's upstairs changing," she answered.

Katsumi (a/n: very short silver hair) looked at her father bored as her green scarf swayed and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"We'll be leaving once your brother's dressed. Why are you always like this every year?" their father answered and asked.

"I'm always like this. I hate sitting around why else do you think I became a thief?"

Hiroyuki entered the room dramatically, "I'm here!"

"Let's go," Katsumi said as she walked past him.

"What? No hug?"

"No you were late."

"So was Ayumi!"

"No you made her."

"Come on son," his mother embraced him, "You know how Katsumi is. Now let's hurry, I want us there before dinner starts. I want to talk to your uncles."

Akira stood waiting by the castle doors holding his walking stick in his hand as Kyoko and her family came running up the stairs. He held out his hands towards her as she ran up, "Sister."

Kyoko embraced her blind brother, "Akira it's so good to see you again."

"Everyone's waiting inside the library for us, now where are my nieces and nephew?" as he turned to them.

Hiroyuki embraced him, "Uncle Akira, it's good to see you."

"Can't say the same for my nose," he joked.

"I was tripped into the mud!" before he stomped into the castle grumbling.

Bunko jumped forward and embraced her blind uncle as she squealed, "Look at how much I grew!"

"I can tell by your voice," as his ears went back did everyone else's.

"You're mean!" she exclaimed as she followed her brother.

Katsumi just hugged him and said, "No need to insult me," she then entered the castle.

Ayumi walked up to Akira, "Don't forget about me Uncle."

"How could I forget the eldest of you five?" as he embraced her, "Go on inside your uncles are waiting."

She nodded and ran into the castle to catch up to her sibling and greet her uncles.

Once she was out of ear shot Akira turned to Kyoko and Kurama and asked, "It's already been four hundred years, hasn't it?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yes it has been."

"It's amazing that time seems to fly if you're blind or when you have kids doesn't it?"

Kurama smiled, "It does, and it seems like only yesterday that Kookaburra was in control of the city we live in now."

"How is the city doing by the way? I heard there was a little trouble."

"It's fine now, Katsumi had gotten bored and started to steal. We sent away so she could have her own adventures. You can blame him for that," Kyoko told him as she jabbed her elbow into Kurama's side.

"What did I do?" Kurama demanded as he held his side.

"You told them stories of your thievery days."

"Don't you start fighting wait until we get with the family," Akira joked as he turned to the castle.

* * *

Readers challenge!

I need ideas for a new story, if you want me to write anything just tell me. I'll give them a try but if I can't do it I'll let you know. Doumo Arigato. Baibi!


	16. Chapter 16

It's the final chapter and there's finally peace in the kingdom.

* * *

Family's kids eldest to youngest

Aden has no kids but has Ayumi as his heir, first born of the family and all.

Akira's kid:

Mieko (female): adopted at two when they found her in Kookaburra's castle, his kid, and takes after him at analyzing everything.

Katsu kids: mother died giving birth.

Miyako (female): best friends with Bunko.

Iwao (male): lives in the mountain basically a merit life.

Naoki (female): like Kazuo and his fiancée.

Kyoko's and Kurama's

Ayumi (female): takes after Kyoko.

Hiroyuki (male): takes after Isamu but more of a cry baby.

Bunko (female): takes after Aden but a lot more cheerful also known as being girly.

Kazuo (male): takes after Katsu but a bit more playful and is the fiancée to Naoki, Katsu heir for the army.

Katsumi (female): takes after Kurama and gets bored quite quickly, heir to the city Kyoko's in charge of.

Chapter 13

The royal family's kids sat in the garden drinking tea as they talked about the upcoming festival about what they were going to do.

Ayumi held her cup in her lap as she asked her siblings, "Have you guys have been practicing for the festival haven't you?"

"I have!" Bunko exclaimed cheerfully as she waved her hand.

Hiroyuki smiled, "Of course I have."

Katsumi nodded, "Unfortunately..." before taking a sip of her tea.

Kazuo shrugs, "Short of..."

"What do you mean short of?" Hiroyuki exclaimed as he stood in front of him. "This performance is dedicated to our uncle this year!"

"I've been busy! Between preparing for the wedding and helping Uncle Katsu train the troops it's been hard to find the time to practice."

"You're saying this isn't important! And why are you still wearing your armor?!"

"It's special armor. It forces me to get use to its' weight that changes every time I get use to it."

"Training! I'll show you training!" with that Hiroyuki tackled Kazuo.

"Will you boys knock it off?!" Ayumi yelled.

Above them in the library their parents watched them fight with each other. Kyoko sighed as she sat down, "It's hard to believe it's been four hundred years since they were born."

Aden turned from the window and said, "Yes, it's been hard four hundred years but it seems that Hiroyuki has taken up where Isamu left off."

Katsu nodded, "We all have heirs to take our place when we step down."

Kurama waved his hand and said, "I'm still not use to this whole royalty thing and I don't think I will," as he pretended not to notice that he sat on Kyoko's lap. "I would rather be a thief then in living in a castle."

"Get off!" Kyoko yelled as she pushed Kurama to the ground and down on his back. "Fox pile!"

"Oh no!" that was all Kurama could say as the brothers joined their sister on top of him.

It didn't take long before it turned into a wrestling match, four against one, sibling verses thief. To make a long story short the siblings pinned Kurama down and were trying to tickle him as he used his plants to try to make them away. They didn't notice the servant that had walked in until he cleared his throat. They all looked up at him and he just blinked at them sort of use to these things.

"Dinner is served," he informed them.

Aden looked at him the best that he could with Kurama pushing his face back with his hand and answered, "We'll be down shortly."

"Very well," the servant bowed before shutting the door but as soon as it was shut the wrestling began once again.

The dinner was a quiet one until Katsumi realized it was leftovers from the night before. Looking blankly at her plate she looked up and said, "I'm done."

(A/n: use your imagination for the arguing it's just a typically anime sibling fight.)

Bunko looked at her sister angrily, "Why is that? Is it because it's leftovers?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "Plus I don't like sweet potatoes or yams."

Ayumi rolled her eyes as her two younger sister started up with their dislikes and likes.

"How can you say that? I love sweet potatoes!" Bunko cried.

"Uh, Bunko this are yams," Hiroyuki informed her.

Bunko looked at him then at her plate, "This are?"

"Don't even know the difference between sweet potatoes and yams," Katsumi mumbled.

"You don't either!"

"I never said I did."

"Knock it off you two!" Kyoko ordered, "We're having a quiet dinner tonight so don't ruin it with your arguing."

"I didn't Bunko started it," Katsumi told her mother before sipping her drink.

"Maybe I should remind you who it was who didn't have you thrown in jail for stealing."

"It was Father." (A/n: Man it's hard to get her scared.)

Aden cleared her throat and said, "I think we should all get ready for the festival." With that everyone was dismissed to get ready for the festival.

Ayumi took the stage and began to announce, "Alright everyone this is the finally event of the evening and now presenting Mieko! She'll be singing for us."

Mieko stepped up on stage and took the microphone from her cousin. Holding it in two hands she took a deep breath, opened her mouth wide, and, did the one thing she didn't want to do, she opened her eyes did stared out at all the demons in front of her. After a moment of standing there with her mouth wide open she dropped the microphone and ran off screaming.

Ayumi came back on stage and rubbed her head sheep-ly, "Well, better luck next time Mieko."

There was a ripping sound in the back and Hiroyuki yelled, "She stole my curtain!"

"Anyways...Iwao isn't here this year so his sister will not be performing this year. My siblings and I are dedicating our performance to our late uncle, Isamu, who saved us on the day we were born and also the day he died on, which is today."

(A/n: look up Playstation 2 (PS2) Hare Hare Yukai this is the dance they're doing. They're still in the clothes I said they were in too. The next part is going by audience view of stage.)

Ayumi quickly ran backstage and put on her mini microphone as her siblings got into their places. That was until Hiroyuki complained, "Why are you leading?"

"I'm the oldest that's why!" she answered as she went to the right wing of stage next to him.

"No you're not!"

"Well you shut up before I-" it was then the curtain went up and Ayumi quickly turned back to the audience.

She quickly began dance and singing but the whole time her mind was on the face of her uncle. She was the only one to remember what he looked like of the siblings since she was born first. Even though she was the runt of the litter Ayumi remember the smile on Isamu's face as he held the five of them close protecting them from death. She knew the one thing her mother didn't...she know her uncle died happy. He got to see the first litter of the new generation of the royal family and he was at peace.

When the dance ended Ayumi thought with a smile as she looked up at the sky, _'Goodbye uncle...may you be at peace everywhere you are now...'_

The end...or is it?

* * *

Well that's it but I go request in to do a mini serial for one of the characters. So it might take me a while to think of how to do it but I will do it! I'm determined to - Hey! A cookie!


	17. Author's Note

A/N: Don't to read this is just a small not for this story. Yes even I the great creator of this story forgot Kyoko had five older brothers. I was just too busy figure out what I should do next that I forgot about the fifth brother.


End file.
